Some Call it Life
by plasticphoenix
Summary: Chuckie reflects on his wife and their four children thru out the years. CA story featuring PK and TL. (Part of the Life Universe)
1. Further Known as Chapter One

Some call it Life

****

Author Notes: Further notice of my lack of a life or regards for copyrights. I like living dangerously & dull. :p This fic was inspired by life, soft rock, and insomnia. The title is lacking the labors of my usual love but I used all my creatively below. I suppose it's fitting enough and kind of cute. I'll blame this one on Tinysweetheart again but this time I dedicated it to her as well because her review was so sweet and her story still rocks. She can do the continuing stories while I'm stuck doing one shots *pouts* Anyway the normal excuses for my bad grammar and abuse of the English language still apply. Ignore, Ignore, Ignore! Enjoy.

****

Copyrights: All character, products, movies, and people are properties of their respected companies. Made with love and out of pure fandom and brainwashing. 

~**~

His home had been invaded by potpourri and fashion dolls. There were pantyhose hanging in the shower, Lego's on the floor, and Midol in the medicine cabinet. His fridge was full of strawberry yogurt, bottled water, and Toddler Chews. The living room had been repainted to match the new sofa. His _Star Wars _action figures had been thrown out and replaced with crystal vases and family photos. The battered foosball table had been sold in the yard sale along with his old Sega system. The beanbag chair with the duct tape patches was thrown away. The picture of dogs playing poker had mysteriously disappeared from the kitchen and had been replaced with a framed photo of Judy Garland. His study had been taken over by _Gummy bears _and paint Princess Pink. There was shell shaped soap in the bathroom and toys in the tub. There was crayon scribbling in the hall and child proof latches on everything. In short his home had been invaded by potpourri and fashion dolls. Otherwise knows as the opposite sex. Further known as his wife and daughter. Even further known as Angelica and Cheyenne. Even more further known as the two loves of his life. 

Angelica could redecorate his house however she wanted and Cheyenne could bury all the silverware in the house as long as they were still there every time he came home. He'd buy his wife a Mercedes just to hear her say " I love you" before he hung up the phone at the office. He'd give his daughter the moon if she asked for it just to see the smile on her face. He'd do anything to remain a part of their life. Skydive, swim with piranhas, wrestle a crocodile, or face a firing squad. He'd do anything for them. 

He couldn't remember a happier time in his life. Not the first time he got behind the wheel or when he graduated high school with honors. He'd never been happier in his life. Nothing compared to falling asleep next to his wife or teaching Cheyenne how to count to ten. Not opening his own veterinary office or being the best man at Kimi's wedding. Nothing felt as good as being a husband or a father. 

He never considered Cheyenne to be his stepdaughter. She was _his_ daughter. It didn't matter to him if he hadn't actually fathered her. Cheyenne was his daughter and he had the adoption papers to prove it. She had him wrapped around her little finger. He assumed she got that from her mother. She'd call him Daddy and he fount himself smiling. Daddy. He _was_ the father of this toddler. He was the father of this little blonde angel with the bright green eyes. Cheyenne was his daughter. She'd tell you so herself. 

He'd been there from the beginning. Soon as Cheyenne biological father took off after Angelica told him she was pregnant. Leaving behind a scared girl and an unborn child. He had been there for it all. Doctor appointments, ultrasounds, baby showers, and the actually delivery. He wanted to hate the man that abandoned these special women in his life but he couldn't. If Cheyenne biological father had been a real man there would have been no need for him. He wouldn't have been part of either of Angelica or Cheyenne's life like he was now. He wouldn't be the husband or the father that he was now. He wouldn't have had a chance to fall in love with the mother or the daughter. He probably would have only seen them at family barbeques, birthday parties, and holiday. That would never be enough for him.

Not everyone had understood his and Angelica's budding romance. Tommy, while he did love his cousin and was thankful for all the support his best friend was giving her, thought he was mad. It was true their personality clashed. She was loud. He was quite. She was bossy. He was meek. She was a show off and he was the shy type. They were completely opposites but the moment little Cheyenne was born everything changed. He was the first person to hold her before giving her to Angelica. He'd been the delivery coach and at the moment he felt like the father too. 

He even got to help name the baby because Angelica couldn't decide on one before the birth.

"What about Sara? That's a classic name." Angelica had asked while feeding the newborn.

"Nah. How about Hope. It's fitting." He had said.

"No way. I knew a girl name Hope. What a snob. No definitely not Hope."

It went on like this for hours. Naming names and disagreeing on them. Brianna, Heather, Karen, Terra, and Lisa. Terrie, Robin, Courtney, and Tiffany. It seem liked they ran through a hundred names. Reciting names they had remembered from baby books, online naming site, soap operas, and from acquaintances but nothing seem fitting. It was when he went to get some coffee from the cafeteria that inspiration struck him. There in the elevator beside her grandfather stood a little blond girl with pigtails. She reminded him of a young Angelica. Her name was Cheyenne. She was his inspiration. He ran down the hall, received several ugly looks from some nurse and burst through the door. Angelica was done with feeding her daughter and looked up at him with annoyance. 

"Shush! She's asleep now." She said quietly then kissed the baby girl on top of the head.

"Cheyenne!" He exclaimed in a loud whisper, very excited. 

"Whose Cheyenne?" The mother had asked.

"The baby. Name her Cheyenne." He explained.

Angelica looked at her precious bundle of joy, sleeping peacefully, and smiled. 

"Cheyenne. I like that. Hello my little Cheyenne." Angelica said while snuggling her daughter. It wasn't long after that she fell asleep holding Cheyenne and his hand. It was then that he knew for sure he was in love.

He remained a very big part of their lives even after they had left the hospital. He babysat, ran errands, showered Cheyenne with gifts, and dated the mother. When Cheyenne turned two they got married. No one was really surprised. 

The wedding had been low key. A small group of friends and family. Angelica had worn a lavender dress that her mother had brought home from Paris. Cheyenne even had a dress to match. Tommy was his Best man and Susie was the Maid of honor. Susie's daughter, Megan, even had the honor of being the Flower girl. His sister had cried when her husband gave them the heartfelt toast. Lil felt the need to add something to her brother toasted and simply said "Be happy." This got to everyone. After midnight, when the reception had ended they board a plane and headed to Rome because _A Roman Holiday _was Angelica favorite movie and she always wanted to go. Cheyenne had stayed with her grandparents and both her parents missed her so much they cut the trip short by two days.

He official adopted Cheyenne shortly after that and his wallet was full of picture of the child. He'd proudly show them to anyone, even complete strangers. Angelica didn't know whether to kill him or kiss him. He cherished everyday they had together and knew his wife did too. 

Cheyenne was growing more and more each day and he was overjoyed that he was there to witness it too. There were hundreds of pictures and videotapes of her. Pictures she drew taped to the fridge and hung in his office. He played dolls with her and played with her at the park. Right now he and his wife were teaching her to tie her shoes. They had made little progress but had fun anyway. Even with her tying their shoelaces in knots. 

He'd been there for her first words and her first steps. He had been there when she came into this world and he would be there for her for much more. Her first day at school, her first date, when she got married, and when she had children of her own. He'd been there for his wife too and he always would be. They were his family now. Angelica was his wife and Cheyenne was his daughter. Life couldn't get any better for him. Or maybe it could. 

Angelica had called him at the office after her doctor's appointment. She told him to get home because they had some celebrating to do. 

"Cheyenne going to be a big sister." His wife had said over the phone.

"You mean..." he trailed off, a lost for words.

"Yup. We're having another baby." 

So he was on his way home to celebrate with Angelica and Cheyenne. He was on his way home. His life was good because he was on his way home to his wife and daughter. Even further known as the two loves of his life. 

~**~

Ending AN: Can I copyright Cheyenne? Can I say she is mine if she lives in a universe created by bigwigs with top notch lawyers? *shrugs* Who knows. Not that I'm really serious. Go ahead and use Cheyenne. I'm willing to share. :)*) I made Chuckie a vet because I couldn't think of a better job. The way I see it he could get past his fear of needles and blood to save a child's beloved pet. Before anyone ask me about the ages, everyone is in their twenties. I'm too lazy to add things up in my head. Far as couples go I married Kimi off to Philly (^_^V) and while I didn't mention it Tommy is married to Lil. Susie is married to a man named John and has a daughter named Megan. John is not mention above because I just made him up. *grins* Dil, who made no appearance at all is engaged to a lovely lady name Grace. She secretly a Polish princess but he doesn't know it. *LOL* Anyway in all seriousness thanks for reading this. It warms my heart to know I have the power to entertain good folks like you. Peace and Love. 

****

PS: Someone please take pity on me and my poor angst Robin and read my _Teen Titan _fic. Please? *grovels*


	2. What is Known as Omake Mini Story

****

Following Days in Life

(Omake Mini-Story for your viewing pleasure)

Author Notes: What exactly is an Omake? It's Japanese for extra. Sometimes in Anime or Manga there will be 'extra' little stories for fans to enjoy. This below came from me being bored and it being winter here. Original this started off being a PK story but by Wednesday it seemed more like CA. It was fun to write and gave me something to do since I don't watch Monday's shows on the WB. 

****

Copyrights: All character and etc belong to rightful owners. Pure fandom.

**

* * *

**

Sunday

"This sofa is lumpy." He complained.

"Good!" She yelled from upstairs behind closed doors.

****

Monday

"I take it as your still mad." He said at breakfast the next morning. She glared at him evilly over the plate of French toast, bowl of Butternutty Banana Monkey Crunch ice cream, a dozen doughnuts, two plates of sushi, and a Diet Coke.

"Go to hell." She mumbled in-between bites of raw fish and ice cream. He sighed, ate rest of his microwave oatmeal, and left for work.

Tuesday

"Are you still mad at me?" He inquired while he watched the game on the living room television. 

She replied by taking the remote away and flipping to Lifetime. He took that as a yes.

****

Wednesday 

"She's driving me insane!" He whined to his brother-in-law.

"Be a man." His brother-in-law said.

"Let me talk to my sister." He replied, feeling defeated. 

****

Thursday

"So what did the doctor say?" He asked, trying to make polite (safe) conversation on the drive home. 

"He said I gained five more pounds." She said behind grinding teeth.

"Well that's good." He replied while watching traffic.

"Well that's good." She mocked "of course _you_ thinkit's good its not _you_ that gained five pounds now is it?"

He rubbed his temples at the next stoplight.

****

Friday

"God! I can't even get into these pants either!" She yelled, furiously throwing them out the window. 

"You _are_ four months pregnant." He reminder her from the bathroom where he was brushing his teeth and unable to see her throwing clothing out the window including his.

She cursed, threw a pillow at him, and marched downstairs to the fridge. She needed something with caffeine and sugar. There was still a large hunk of fudge she had hidden somewhere behind the soda and butter.

He needed an aspirin and a vacation.

****

Saturday

He tiptoed up the stairs. He was late. She was going to kill him for sure this time. The fifth step creaked. He let out a silent prayer for his life not to end here. 

"You're late." She said, appearing out of nowhere like a specter. 

So he _was_ going to die.

"Sorry, I know I said I'd be home at eight but I got held up at the office. You know how Mrs. Peterson is about her cats. One sneezes and she thinks its dying." He explained. 

"Okay. Just call home next time, kay?" She said. 

"You mean you're not mad at me?" He asked, still trying to recover from the shock of not being dead now.

"Of course not." She said and wrapped her arms around her husband and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

"I love you." She said after pulling away.

"So you're not mad?" He asked again.

"No, I'm not mad." She said again.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said again, now becoming angry. 

"Positive?" 

"Yes!"

"I just want to make sure because you been upset with me all week."

"Have not!" She said in her defense. 

"You made me sleep on the sofa Sunday. You told me to go to hell fifty times on Monday. Tuesday you drove off and left me at the grocery store. You threw leftover macaroni and cheese at me Wednesday. Said you wanted a divorce on Thursday and told me you to go to hell another fifty times of Friday." He said as he counted things off on his fingers. 

"You're point?" She asked, tapping her foot debating if she should kill him if he said something else stupid.

"You really hurt my feelings when you're being a grouch." He said.

Next Sunday

"This sofa is lumpy." He complained again.

"Good!" She yelled again from upstairs behind closed doors.

****

End

* * *

****

Ending AN: Did you like it? I know it was really short and just dialogue but I did call it Omake Mini-Story didn't I? I hope everyone was in character too. Cheyenne also made no appearance because she went Gummy Bear World France with her grandparents. :)I've been thinking about writing another chapter were the other baby is born. I don't know if I'll get around to it, as I am lazy. Maybe if you begged pretty please? :p


	3. Further Known as Chapter Two

****

Some Call it Life

[.:A Second Look at Life:.] 

****

Author Notes: Okay people here is the second real chapter. I skipped a few years ahead of the Omake Mini Story. They now have three children and another one the way. ^-^V I don't know if this is as fluffy as the first chapter but I tried. If it sucks you can just blame it on those rabid plot bunnies *climbs on table* Back beast! Back beast! Any who all things still apply about grammar and etc. Enjoy and maybe I throw another Omake your way. :)*)

****

Copyrights: All things belong to rightful owners. Just borrowing and making everything my own. Pure fandom you bigwigs, no profit made. But I did get allot of nice reviews from allot of nice peps. 333 to reviewers.

~**~

Love is a sweet tyranny, because the lover endure his torment willingly. - Proverb 

~**~

He could see the time on the digital alarm clock out of the corner of his right eye. Three am flashed in an eerie green glow. It seemed to taunt him with its constant blinking. Laughing at him with its glow. "Hahahahah. It's three am and you ain't getting no sleep tonight" it seemed to say in mockery. 

He fount it amazing with a Queen size bed he had very little room for himself. It wasn't a big surprise that he couldn't sleep. After all with the number of bodies surrounding him he was even more amazed that he hadn't been pushed out of the bed in the first place. The thought of the littlest one in the bed said roll over came to his mind.

Four people (excluding himself) and two over feed animals gave him very little room to move. So he laid quietly on his side, with Alex's chubby toddler fingers twisting his hair, Cheyenne kicking him in the back, and his wife snoring loudly. The only reason his other son Sean wasn't causing him any problems was the fact he was curled up nicely beside his pregnant mother. He assumed that once the fourth child arrived he would have to take his choices between the bathtub and the lumpy sofa downstairs as his resident of rest. At least George (the cat) and Mudpie (the dog) had the curtsy to sleep at his feet. 

The children did have their own beds. Cheyenne had a very lovely canopy bed that had taken Phil and himself six hours to assemble. It had a cute comforter with dancing ballerinas and a matching sham. Sean and Alex shared a bedroom and in that bedroom was twin beds. Each boy had a Superman comforter, which their mother detested but bought anyway. All the children had nice beds, with nice mattress, and nice soft pillows but they seemed to prefer their parents' bed when it stormed.

There had been a summer storm that had ended two hours ago. It had been complete with rain, thunder, and lighting. Two of the things the boys hated. Sean and Alex had wormed their way into their parents' bed twenty minutes after bedtime. About a hour later Cheyenne got up to use the bathroom with George and Mudpie under feet and had discovered her brothers had wormed their way into their parent's bed again. Feeling jealous and left out Cheyenne and company had joined them. He had given up his pillow to his daughter, his arm room to Alex and his toe wiggling room to the animals. Sean had been kind enough to curl up with his mother and bring his own pillow. Eight hours later he was still uncomfortable and unable to sleep.

He watched the clock flash 3:23 and knew he'd be completely useless at the clinic tomorrow. Maybe he could get Sarah to take over for the day and sleep at his office. Or perhaps he could just take a go to hell day and stay home in bed. Once Angelica had the kids dressed and off for school and daycare he could get some shuteye. Or she might just leave the boys with him since he wasn't going to work and he might fall asleep and the children might burn the house down. No. He'd go to work and let Sarah handle everything. She was qualified. But then Sarah might call in sick and then he'd be stuck at work actually working. He groaned. More at the thought of a sleepless work day then at Cheyenne kicking him. After eight years he was use to Cheyenne sleeping habits.

He was also use to his wife snoring (then denying it in the morning), Alex's need to hog the bed, and Sean having to have something to hug before he felt comfortable enough to sleep. He'd even gotten use to the muddy dog and shedding cat at his feet. Come to think of it he had gotten use to allot of things when it came to being a father and a husband.

He'd gotten use to Angelica shaving her legs with his razors. He'd gotten use to her redecorating the house every six months and her occasion ability to make a mountain out of a molehill. He had also gotten use to the way she drove and they way she added tofu to most of the meals. He had gotten use to her obsession with sweets and her fad exercise plans. He had gotten use to Angelica's need to buy him clothing he only wore because it made her happy and her moody swings in and out of pregnancy. He had gotten use to her yelling and her needed to say "Go to hell" when she was in a bad mood and knowing she didn't mean it. He had gotten use to her sing in the shower and waking up beside her every morning, which he never got tired of.

He'd gotten use to Cheyenne dressing all in green. He gotten use to her fascination with ballet and her favorite television programs he couldn't stand. He was use to driving her to soccer practice and cheering her on from the sidelines. He was use to the way his daughter skipped instead of walking and woke up at six on Saturday to watch cartoons. He was use to the way she pouted and the way she pampered her pets. He was use to helping her with her homework. He was use to drawing on the sidewalks with her and braiding her blond hair. He was use to the way she aggravated Sean when she was bored and they way she tried to get Alex to like her best. He was use to hearing her calling him Daddy and it still made him melt every time.

He had gotten use to Sean and Alex being complete opposite. He'd had got use to Sean teasing his brother and had gotten use to Alex teasing him right back. He had gotten use to the boys bouncing on the sofa when their mother wasn't in the room and the way Sean made up tall tales. He had gotten use to Alex fear of worms and Sean love of country music. He had gotten use to Alex only eating red things and Sean hating peas. He had gotten use to the boys running around at the clinic and knocking things over in the office. He had gotten use to Sean and Alex hiding Cheyenne toys when she wouldn't play with them and both boys' love of wrestling. 

He had gotten use to a lot of things. Things like cereal in the cat bowl and frogs in the bathroom sink. He had gotten use to slumber parties and wearing a tie. He had gotten use to ice cream runs after ten o' clock and toys in his bed. He had gotten use to having three children and another on the way. He had gotten use to having a wife who liked to argue with him. He had gotten use to Angelica, Cheyenne, Sean, and Alex being a part of his life and knew he couldn't do without them.

Even if they all hogged his bed.

He glanced at the alarm for rest of the night. He watched the minutes slowly pass by and slowly turn into hours. He watched the sun begin to rise from were he laid and adored the oranges and pink sky. He watched Alex sleep and heard Angelica taking in her sleep. He felt Mudpie stir and George stretching from below. He squeezed his daughter hand gently when she wrapped her arms around him in her sleep. He ran his fingers through his wife's velvety hair. He could see Sean chest rise and fall as he slept and smiled when Alex wrapped a strand of his father's red hair around his index finger. He laid there for rest of that morning watching his wife and children sleep and knew he was witnessing something special. 

Suddenly he didn't care what time it was or how much room he had. He didn't care if Sarah would cover for him at work or if Sean and Alex didn't go to daycare. He didn't care if Cheyenne had his pillow or if his wife slept peacefully when he couldn't. What mattered to him was these people loved him and he loved them. He had a beautiful wife who meant the world to him and three beautiful children had blessed him. 

His life was good. His life was great. His life was perfect or damn near close.

He could see the time on the digital alarm clock out of the corner of his right eye but he chose to ignore the flashing numbers. The sun had rose and light poured in through the windows and he wondered how it was possible to fit four angels in a Queen size bed.

~**~

Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity. ~ Henry Van Dyke

~**~

Ending Author Notes: Well that turned out to be rather short. Plot bunnies got tired of gnawing on my leg sprayed them with mace. I do have some things I need to explain. Chuck works at both an office and a clinic in my world. I figure he has a normal vet office and an animal rescue clinic next door. Far as ages go: 

Angelica is 32

Chuckie is 31

Cheyenne is 8

Sean is almost 5

Alex is 3

At least I think all that correct. Math was never my best subject. I hope you peps enjoyed this chapter despite the fact it was kinda on the short side. I don't know if there will be a third chapter or even another Omake. As I've said I'm rather on the lazy side. Lazy is my middle name. Guess it depends on how well this one is received and when the plot bunnies return.


	4. What is Known as Omake Mini Story Number...

****

Omake Mini Story Number Two! Presents:

Following Hours in a Night in Life

Author's Notes: Gawd does it seem like I have no life to you people? I seem to be turning these things out rather speedily. I should be doing something more useful like cleaning or exercising. I think I'm addicted to reviews. That and it's cold outside. Any who I'll make this AN quick and painless. Just remember everything from the previous chapters. 

****

Copyright: Everything belongs to guys that wear ties. Copyright, Trademarked, and stamped with mine by proper respected owners. Fandom work below. No characters were harmed in the making.

~**~

****

Saturday, 6:00 pm.

" Will you stop pacing the floor? You're wearing a hole in the carpet." 

He continues to pace the floor.

"Quit already."

He continues to pace the floor.

"Stop blocking the television."

He continues to pace the floor. 

"Move your ass. I'm missing my show."

He continues to pace the floor

"I so hate you right now."

He continues to pace the floor.

She throws the television remote at her husband and goes upstairs to watch The Real World Antarctica marathon.

****

Saturday, 7:00 pm

"Mom!"

"What is it?!! I'm _trying_ to watching television here!"

"Dad is wigging out!"

"Just ignore him! It always works for me!"

She choses to ignore both her husbands' idiotic behavior and her son Sean's yelling by turning the television up louder. She thinks to herself that John guy has a nice tush. 

****

Saturday, 8:00 pm

"Mom!"

She turns down the television.

"What?!"

"I'm worried about Dad!"

She rolls her eyes.

"Is he still pacing the floor?!" 

"No!"

"What's he doing?!"

Sean is interupted from telling his mother the state of his father's condition by Alex. 

"Stop yelling! You'd two would give a woodpecker a headache!" Screams Alex.

The husband/father is rocking back and forth on the floor mumbling in incoherent sentence. Cassandra throws Fruit Loops at her wigging out father.

****

Saturday, 9:00 pm

Upstairs:

"Mommy?"

Cassandra pokes her head in her parent's door. Her mother is asleep with the TV still on. A chick dressed as an Eskimo picks a fight with a walrus that has just drank the last beer in the cooler on the Real World Antarctica. Cassandra picks up the discarded remote and turns to cartoons. Her mother continues to snore.

Down stairs:

"Think he's going to explode?" Alex casually asks his older brother.

"Probably." Sean casually replied to his younger brother.

****

Saturday, 10:00 pm 

"Is she late?" Sean asks.

"Yup." Alex says.

"Dad calling the hospitals in all five surrounding counties?" Sean asks.

"Yup." Alex says.

"Police stations?" Sean asks. 

"Yup." Alex says.

"You going to bed?" Sean asks.

"Yup." Alex says.

****

Saturday, 11:00 pm

Cheyenne arrives home from her first real date in toll truck. She sighs at the sight of police cars parked in her drive lane, several members from her church in their pajamas, her neighbor with his coon dogs, half her extended family, the fire department, a EMS team, and oddly enough a pizza delivery guy. 

She sees her mother in her house coat screaming at her father (who happens to be wearing commando gear), her sister Cassandra playing fetch with the dogs, Alex paying the pizza guy, and Sean trying to hit on a EMS member (who is at least eight years older then him). 

Cheyenne lowers her head and hopes no one has seen her. 

"Is that your house?" Her date asks.

"My house is on down the road." She lies.

****

End

~**~

Ending AN: Okay I liked the first Omake better. *shrugs* This was a spur of the moment type thing. I figured that Cheyenne's daddy is the wigging out type don't you? ^-^. I have no idea why the fire department or EMS showed up -_-; let's assume Chuck has allot of favors to call in. :p Any who I named the fourth kid Cassandra after one of my favorite characters from Soul Calibur 2. Although I do win more battles with Talim, Cass still rocks. The ages of the kids are listed below here:

Cheyenne is 16

Sean is 12

Alex is 11

Cassandra is almost 8


	5. Further Known as Chapter Three

**

Some Call it Life 

**  
(A Third Look at Life) 

Author Notes: Sorry for the long delay. I've been occupied with other fangirly things. I've been working on a wallpaper site (still a work in progress), if you're interest (got some AGU wallpapers) check it out using my author's profile as ff.net will not let me place it here. 

I'll keep this one short and let you peps. get to what you came for. Enjoy the next chapter of the Finsters. [Same rules still apply about grammar & etc.]

****

Copyrights: neither this story nor I are affiliated with any bigwigs with high priced attorneys. Please don't sue me. It would only encourage others to do the same.

~**~ 

When the overpriced DJ played _There You'll Be_ nearly everyone in audience cried as they watched the father dance with his now married daughter. The tears of the women were publicly noted but the men tried to keep theirs hidden. Nearly everyone cried but he cried the most. 

He was standing near the entrance to the bathrooms. One arm propped behind his back to support him against the cream walls draped in colorful banners, and the other quickly wiping the tears away in shame. Grown men don't cry, he told himself. But he was crying now. Crying because he knew one-day real soon that would be him out there on the dance floor with his now married daughter. The very thought tore at his every essence. 

Cheyenne was eighteen now. In four months she graduate from high school. He'd soon have to watch her walk on to that stage, cameras flashing, and her family and friends cheering, and watch some school official hand her a diploma. He'd smile for her, clap the hardest for her, and be the proudest of her. But he wouldn't she the grown women standing there looking so beautiful and happy and grown. He'd see the little tomboy she had once been. 

He would see his daughter with her missing front teeth and bandage knees from her recent bike wreck. He'd see his daughter having tea parties with her action figures. He'd see his daughter in her Easter dresses covered in chocolate smears and grass stains. He'd see Cheyenne with her pants on backward and her shoes on the wrong feet because she insisted on dressing herself. He'd see his daughter on her first day of school and he'd see her on her first birthday with cake up her nose. He'd see her dragging the dog and her brothers around in the little red wagon that had once been his. He'd see her drawing on the walls and eating French toast with ketchup. He would see her counting on her fingers and reading stories to him when she first learned to read. He would see his daughter as his little girl who needed him to tie her shoes. Not the women she had become.

He felt real lucky that everyone's attention was addressed to Phil dancing with Gracie. He didn't want anyone to see him feeling weak. He wondered as his sister's husband spun Gracie around the dance floor if he was remembering when Gracie use to stand on her father's feet when they danced together. He wondered if Phil was recalling rocking her to sleep in his arms late at night with a soft lullaby sung by her mother. He wondered if Phil was dying inside too.

He decided he wanted something hard to drink but recalled he didn't like the taste of alcohol. Not whiskey, bourbon, vodka, or champagne. So he had lost his excuse to move from his spot. He continued to watch Gracie dance in her beautiful white dress and slowly break her father's heart. 

"I'll kill Jaina before I let her marry." He heard his best friend joke. He had forgotten the man was standing next to him. He laughed and the bittersweet taste of loneliness lingered with the hollowness of it.

"They grow up too quick." He offered. He saw Tommy nod out of the corner of his eye.

"Too damn quick." Tommy added sadly. He then looks at his friend whose eyes are no longer focused on his niece and brother-in-law. But instead Tommy is looking at his own daughter, Jaina, dressed in a red bridesmaid gown, her brown hair twisted up on her head, swaying back and forth to the music beside her twin brother Jason. He feels for the man next to him. He feels for his best friend along with his other friend whose daughter now has another man's last name. But he can't help but feel jealous of the dark hair man next to him. Jaina and her brother weren't even seventeen yet. They still had two more months till their next birthday. Cheyenne was eighteen now. She was old enough to buy cigarettes, vote, and die for her country. She was old enough to leave home and him. His daughter was grown and he couldn't stand it.

He searched for Cheyenne and fount her sitting at table in the corner with other members of the bridal party. Three white candles on the table illumined her face. Maureen, the maid of honor and Gracie's younger sister handed his daughter a tissue. Cheyenne took it and wiped at her eyes. The girls were talking but he couldn't read lips. 

He wished to rewind time. Make her nine again. Back when she still needed him to take her ballet class and pick her up after soccer games. He wanted the little girl back who would crawl up in his lap while he read to her the Sunday comics. He wanted his little girl in pigtails back. He couldn't deal with her being grown. He couldn't deal with her groaning when he told her dates to have her back before twelve or his daughter debating with herself over what her major should be. 

"You're lucky, Chuck." Tommy said and brought him out of his private thoughts.

"How so?" He asked. Anything to take his thought off his unshared misery. 

"Cheyenne might be grown but you still got the other three to give you more gray hair." His friend teased. He snorted in fake mockery.

"I don't have gray hair, Pickles." He said in defense of his age. Tommy and he laughed. A real laugh. Because he did have gray hair. He was just in the habit of plucking them and hiding them with a baseball cap. He wasn't entirely sure if the children were the culprits or if it was just old age slapping him with a reality check. But it couldn't hurt to blame it on the kids.

He and Tommy continued their playful banner. It made them feel better. They joked and the future didn't seem so dark and looming as it did a moment ago. Soon as the father- daughter dance was over Phil would join them full of misery and wanting a drink. Dil and John would soon escape their wives and join them too. The five men would sit down and laugh about the dumb things their children had done. Renée's husband would sit down with them and feel lucky that his two kids are still young. Gracie's father-in-law would join the party too and he and Phil will shake hands and discuss grandchildren. He would feel better too because he would have his buds close. 

His eyes once again scan the crowd. This time looking for his other children. He fount his son Sean, now nearing his fifteen-year of age, laughing with his cousin Lucas. His son's tie had been untied and laid draped around his neck like a lounge singer. Sean ran his left hand through his blond hair and winked at a young female related to the groom. He saw his other son Alex, now fourteen, not far from his older brother, busy arm wrestling Susie's son John Junior. His tie was missing entirely and his red hair (that he had inherited from his father) was completely hidden behind his favorite baseball cap. His mother will have kittens when she sees him. He then looks for Cassandra, his youngest child, dressed in her junior bridesmaid dress. Her strawberry blond hair made her look like her late great grandmother. Half her long hair hangs in loose curls down her neck and the other half is piled on her head, red carnations and baby breath flowers tucked in tightly. She looked bored sitting near Alice. He remembered that she wanting to bring her Gameboy but her mother told her no.

He then sees his wife not too far away dressed in a lacy blue dress. She was wearing a stylish straw hat that was big in France and on the cover of Vogue. She had spent hours on the outfit she was wearing. She ordered it from some big store in New York after she threw the Italian dress she bought two weeks prior out the window. She had a bad habit of throwing garments out the window. Regardless, she looked beautiful. Like she always did. 

She like him was getting up in age. Every time the children got a year older, every time the world got older so did they. He'd retire soon. Spend the rest of his time with his family. He loved his job but want to be free of rabies shots and pampered pets. He'd sell the office but keep the clinic running. The clinic was what gave him real satisfaction anymore. Helping animals in real need. Not prescribing the best hair ball remover on the market. After he sold the office he could sleep in late with Angelica, who worked out of the house since Cassandra had been born. She too didn't like missing out on the everyday moments of the children's life. He could take the kids fishing and not have to schedule anymore family outing around his hectic work schedule. He planned on laying around in his pajamas most of the day and wear one of those retirement hats his dad sported for so many years. He'd spend rest of his days enjoy life with his children and his wife without having to check on a clock. He was looking forward to it.

He then fount his eyes once more looking at his daughter Cheyenne. She was the first girl to ever steal his heart. She was his daughter, his pooh bear, his first child. She was also grown. Today made him see that so much harder then when she learned to drive or started dating. He had watched her walked down the aisle of that church that day. Her blonde hair fixed by an expert at the salon. The same flower as her sister's tucked into her hair. He watched her hold on to the bouquet of white roses, red carnations, and yellow daisy with left hand and he watched her be lead down the aisle by one of the groom's three brothers. He had thought she looked beautiful in the red gown with the pleaded waist and flowing bottom. He watched her be a member of her cousin's wedding party and was happy she wasn't the bride because he honestly didn't know if he had the strength to give her away.

While the country tune played it's way to the end his wife approached him. She gave him a knowing smile, a small piece of comfort for his breaking heart.

"Lord, it's hot in here. Let's get some air." She said to him.

"Sure." He said in return. Thankful for the rescue.

"Save us some cake." Angelica told Tommy.

"Some things never change." Tommy joked but they're were already making their way through the crowd and looking for their coats.

~**~

Angelica stood outside, her breath coming out in puffs. She rubbed her ungloved hands together before placing them in her pockets. 

"Want my gloves?" He asked.

"Those gloves with this coat? No, thanks." She said, shivering.

"You bought me these gloves." He reminded her.

"Remind me to kick myself." She replied. She was still blowing air out her mouth. Watching the clouds of white form in the cold. He did the same. He really didn't feel much like talking. He wanted to just sit there in the cold. Watching small flakes of snow fall to the ground. Coating the ground with a white blanket. He wanted to just take in the scenery. Record the image in his head to remember the day when he saw his daughter was an adult. No matter how much it hurt to do so.

"You okay?" She asked softly. Breaking the chilled silence. He nods, not trusting himself with words. She knew he was lying. He wasn't very good at it. 

"It's hard, isn't it?" She laid her head on his shoulder, her straw hat in her lap. 

"What?" He asked, knowing before she answered.

"Knowing that our children will leave home one day." She said. 

He looked to the sky. Looking for a small patch on blue. Something to tell him it wouldn't always hurt as much. He fount it. Poking out behind the looming gray clouds. Like a little lost child. It's wasn't a sign. He didn't believe in omens but its another comfort thing. Something about a blue sky just makes a person smile. 

"We can always throw them in the dudgeon." He joked. She laughs and kissed him on the cheek. Her lipstick leaving behind a reminder. He laughed too. 

"Do we _have _a dudgeon?" She asked with mock sincerity.

"I could build one." He suggested, as she climbs to her feet and offered him a hand. Stylish hat back on her head.

"You...build? You could even assembly Cassandra's bookcase without hurting yourself." 

He smiled. His wife was a lot like the blue sky. 

"Bite me." He replied.

She smiled too. He knew they'd be all right now. He knew the hurt wouldn't go away over night but it would subside. One day he would be able to let his kids finally turn into adults. Just like his parents had too.

"I'd rather kiss you." She said, throwing her arms around his neck. 

"No objections on my part." He replied and deepened her kiss.

~**~

It was near midnight when they finally make their way home. Angelica felt guilty about keeping Cassandra out so late but the youngest Finster child had refused to leave with her grandparents. The car radio played a mellow jazz tune while all but he slept. Even his wife had nodded off. Snoring like usual. 

Alex had his head rested against the window, mumbling something about oranges in his sleep. Sean had fallen asleep with his head resting against his little sister's, who had fallen asleep with her head rested on his shoulder. Cheyenne had the whole second seat to her and was sleeping peacefully. 

He sipped at his mug of convenient store coffee and listen as the radio stations' DJ spoke:

"Hello all you night owls. It now 12:24 am as you help me break in a brand new day. Thanks for listening to DJK 100.8. Your station for the mellow of mellow jazz. I'm Hawk James and I want to thank all you insomniacs for listen to my show. Without all you guys and gal in radio land I would be jobless and homeless if my ex had anything to say about it. Before we go to a quick break I just want to say it might be the caffeine pills talking but today is gonna be great."

He glanced at his four children thru the review mirror and then at his wife as he pulled the cherry red mini van onto the paved drive lane.

"More like wonderful." He quietly said to DJ Hawk James.

"Defiantly wonderful."

~**~  
** Ending AN**: So what ya think? I can't remember what inspired me to write the wedding theme thing. I think I just wanted to torture Philly too. There are some things that I need to shine some light on. 

Renée (for those of you who didn't read **Scenes from Here**) is Phil and Lil's younger sister that I invented (duh). She was born when they were 15, so she's a lot younger then them (duh). Phil and Kimi have three children in my happy little world. Gracie (actually her name is Grace but since Dil's wife is named Grace she is nicked Gracie), Maureen (who was named after one of my favorite actress Maureen O'Hara), and Lucas. Tommy and Lil have only two children; fraternal twins named Jaina and Jason. Two things I feel the need to address here. I gave Lil the twin children instead of Phil because a female twin is more likely to have a set of twins herself. Jaina and Jason are named after Han and Leia Solo's twins from the _Star Wars _extended universe. Meaning book world. I left the spelling of Jaina the same but changed Jacen to Jason. Personally Anakin is my favorite Solo brat but Anakin in the naming world is only suitable for cats regardless of how nice it sounds and I wanted to name the twins after twins. Susie has two children, Megan and John Jr. Dil has a daughter named Alice (after Alice in Wonderland :p). Renée has two children as well, Clara and Sara. Ages for children below:

****

Megan is 22

****

Gracie is 20

****

John Jr. is 19

****

Cheyenne is 18

****

Jaina and Jason are 16 (almost 17)

****

Maureen is 16

****

Sean is 14 (almost 15)

****

Alex is 14

****

Lucas is 12

****

Cassandra is 10

****

Alice is 6

****

Clara is 4

****

Sara is 15 months

Hopefully all that above is correct. Math makes my head hurt. Don't ask for the ages of the adults, just assume their graying. Peace and Love

(Please check out my wallpaper site. Pretty Please.)


End file.
